Locking devices for attachment to the steering wheel of an automobile are known. These devices are typically secured into a position on the steering wheel such that the device extends sufficiently away from the steering wheel so as to contact the interior of the automobile when the steering wheel is turned. Thereby, the steering wheel is prevented from full rotation, and theft of the automobile is discouraged. These devices are extensible between a collapsed, unsecured position and an extended, secured position.
In response to attempts at overcoming these locking devices by cutting through the steering wheel itself and removing the locking device, guards have been provided to be used in combination with the locking devices. The guards, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,613,383 and Des. 372,418, are made of a cut-resistant material and cover the steering wheel rim. The guard is secured to the steering wheel by passing a hook of the lock through an opening in the guard. Because of the materials and size of the guards, storage and handling is difficult. Attempts at facilitating storage include providing collapsible or foldable guards; however, such features also add to the complexity and difficulty of handling the guard. In addition, the guard has to be used in combination with a separate locking device, again adding complexity and expense.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,353,614 and 5,537,847 combine a cover with a bar in an attempt to simplify use. These combination devices also suffer shortcomings. For example, a first hook member attached to the cover and a second hook member attached to the bar or elongate member are oriented and adapted to engage the steering wheel. These first and second hook members are shown oriented in line with each other across the cover. This orientation creates a pivot point that could permit the cover to be pried away from the steering wheel to permit access thereto. In addition, since newer automobiles contain driver's side airbags disposed within the interior of the steering wheel causing the interior or center region of the steering wheel to protrude outward, the use of these generally flat circular devices is either undesirable or impossible. However, leaving the interior of the steering wheel uncovered exposes the airbags to theft.
Therefore, the need exists for a locking device to prevent the theft of both an automobile and a driver's side airbag. Such a device should be easier to handle, mount, operate, and store. Overall a suitable device should be lighter in weight, sized to be the minimal size necessary to adequately protect the airbag, constructed of a minimum number of parts, and arranged to be more difficult to pry away or to remove forcibly from the steering wheel.